In the field of laser projection display, and especially in the field of ultra-short-focus laser projection display, a light source system typically uses a blue laser beam and a fluorescent powder to create fluorescent light. The basic working principle for achieving light emission is that the blue laser beam excites the fluorescent powder on a phosphor wheel to generate fluorescent light in various primary colors.